


Gavin's Birthday

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryphon decides to make Gavin's birthday extra special by bringing him breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin are not mine & do not belong to me.

Gryphon was very clever for a 2 year old. He had heard his mommy and daddy talking about his brother and the words "birthday" were thrown around. He knew what that meant as clear as day. When someone had a special day in the house, that person got to open presents and get cake. When it was daddy's birthday, mommy took them out for a nice dinner and Gryphon got to sit in daddy's lap but then Gavin had to babysit him the rest of the night because mommy wanted to be alone with daddy. Something Gryphon only understood in part because daddy gave her kisses and made her happy. When it was mommy's birthday, he got to sit in bed with her while daddy and Gavin brought her breakfast and he got to spend all day in her arms and play with her and daddy took the day off from work to make her day extra special. And when it was his birthday, his parents and brother made a day of it and made the house all colorful with balloons. Now, Gryphon had never really gotten to celebrate Gavin's birthday before because he'd been just a baby but an hour or so before the sun came up, the little toddler woke up and smiled. Knowing that today, from the previous night's conversation he'd heard, it was Gavin's birthday.

"Want to do somethin' estra special for Gabin", Gryphon talked to his giraffe toy. 

All he had to do was turn and dangle his legs over the side of his bed. Juliette greeted him as always, licking his face and patiently standing by his bed so he could climb off it without falling. His army of puppies all got up in attention, as they only slept in his room at night, and followed Gryphon and their mother out of the room. Gryphon poked his head out of his room, giraffe toy in his arms and toddled down the hallway to the stairs. He set his giraffe toy by the top step. He was too small to do the stairs by himself so he held onto Juliette's collar and she guided him down the stairs. It took a good ten minutes for him to reach the main floor of the house but the dogs dutifully followed him and let him take his time regardless. He toddled into the kitchen and pushed one of the kitchen chairs towards the counter. The puppies all sat by the doorway, protecting the entrance while Juliette stood by him to keep him from falling over. Gryphon had gotten pretty good at climbing and being steady on his feet. 

"Gabin's cer-al", Gryphon said, standing on the chair and reached for the box of his brother's favorite cereal, "Check", he smiled and dropped it the floor. "Bowl for Gabin", he then leaned over and grabbed a small plastic bowl from the dish drainer his mother used to let the dishes dry, "Check". Little tongue sticking out between his lips, he leaned over and grabbed a large spoon, "Spoon for Gabin to eat", he smiled down at Juliette and carefully sat down on the chair and got off it, grabbing the plastic bowl once he was back on the tiled floor, "Check". 

Bowl, spoon, and cereal box in his arms, he toddled to the stairs and set all the items down on the bottom step. He tapped his chin, almost in the same mannerism as his father and then turned to glance back at the kitchen. Gavin couldn't eat his cereal without milk. He toddled back into the kitchen and pushed the chair across the floor to the fridge. He opened the door and looked up at the top shelf. He couldn't possibly lift the jug all by himself. Juliette sat by his chair, head resting on the seat and whined, cocking her head. 

"Don' worry Juli-ette. Gabin can have my milk mama buys me", Gryphon told her. 

He grabbed the small blue and while bottle on the door that had a picture of a cartoon cow eating grass and said '100% natural milk'. It was generally milk for Gryphon for when he had his lunch but he didn't mind letting his brother use it. Getting off the chair and using the hound for support, Gryphon carried the small carton to the stairs where the rest of the items were. He couldn't carry everything to the top of the stairs himself. He turned to his doggies and smiled. 

"Lady", he garbled holding out his spoon to a female puppy, "You carry Gabin's spoon" and he then turned to another hound beside him, "And Cupcake, you carry Gabin's bowl", he added, patting a male hound and giggling as the doggies licked his face and hands. The dogs took the items without question. Juliette lent down and picked up the carton of milk by the cap while Gryphon grabbed the cereal box. "Let's go see Gabin, doggies", he whispered excitedly.

It was another long trip back upstairs and the sun was starting to come up. Gryphon and the hell hounds reached the hallway and Gryphon stopped to talk to his toy giraffe, asking it if his mommy was up yet. He just nodded at the stuffed animal and then went into his room for a moment. He came back out with his little red wagon. He figured this could help him carry everything. As careful as could be, he set the plastic bowl down in the wagon and over filled the bowl with cereal and then set the box down within the wagon. Next he poured the milk, splattering it a little and then tried his best to put the cap back on and set it within the wagon with the cereal box. He put the spoon, a bit bigger than need be, into the bowl and smiled. But something was missing. He waved to Juliette and she helped him back down the stairs. Gryphon went into the living room and found the newspaper. He couldn't very well read and didn't know it was a day old but he knew Gavin could read and Gavin and daddy read it together. He smiled and went back upstairs, hugging and thanking Juliette for helping him. The female hound gave him motherly licks, cleaning his face and hair and making him giggle. Gryphon folded the paper, to the best of his abilities, and set it in the wagon. He then set his toy giraffe in the wagon as well. 

The toddler waved to the doggies and they stayed put, watching him carefully toddle to Gavin's room, pulling his wagon. Juliette helped him push the door open and then sat down, standing guard while Gryphon went in. Gavin had heard the door open and sat up, seeing his baby brother in his room with his toy giraffe and his wagon. Gavin just smiled and let out a happy laugh. Gryphon smiled and then, despite not knowing the words completely, started to sing as he stood beside the wagon. He did a little dance as he bobbed his head, making his giraffe sway in his hands and making it dance too. 

"Happy berfday to you, happy berfday to you, happy berfday Gabin, happy berfday to you", he took a breath, "Happy berfday to you, happy berfday to you, happy berfday Gabin, happy berfday to you", Gryphon sang. 

Gavin had to rub his eyes, feeling tears in them. He smiled and shook his head, "Thank you Gryph. Is that for me?" He asked, pointing to the wagon. 

Gryphon nodded and pulled the wagon a bit closer so he could see. Gavin turned on his light on the side table and chuckled. Seeing the messy cereal and milk splashed all over the inside of the wagon. Along with the still open cereal box, the half empty bottle of milk and the day old newspaper crumbled against the side. Had his brother done all this for him? Gavin got up and scooped up his brother into his arms and hugged him. Sitting back down on the bed and setting Gryphon into his lap. He just hugged him. Gryphon dropped is giraffe onto his brother's bed and hugged his brother back. Gavin ruffled his hair and pressed his face close to his. 

"This is the best birthday present ever", He laughed, not wanting to cry in front of him. 

"Your welcome Gabin", Gryphon said, kissing his cheek and smiling. 

"You're the best little brother ever, you know that right?" Gavin asked him, kissing his forehead. 

"And your the best big brover ever", Gryphon garbled back happily hugging close to his Gavin's chest and sucking his thumb.

Gavin hugged him tightly and smiled. He set Gryphon his bed and let him curl up on the blankets with his giraffe. He laughed and got up, picking up his bowl of cereal and the paper. He shook his head and sat back down. He set the paper aside for now and ate his breakfast. Gryphon just laid on his back, sucking his thumb and smiling at his brother, glad he liked his surprise. After he was done with his breakfast, Gavin smiled and laid down next to his brother. Gryphon smiled and climbed onto his back and burying his face into Gavin's dark hair, giggling and hugging him. He loved crawling all over him and playing with him. Gavin just laid his head on his arms, adoring his brother's hugs and laughter. Juliette and the puppies had come in and laid down on the floor, watching over the boys. After what seemed like an hour, their mother poked her head into the room. Meredith smiled at her boys.

"I was wondering where my little peanut went to", She laughed softly, seeing Gryphon laying on Gavin's back. She then noticed the wagon that had milk spots and cereal crumbs in it, "Oh? Did you get a visitor this morning?" She chuckled, smiling at her oldest.

"Sure did", Gavin laughed, "Gryph here brought me breakfast in bed and sang happy birthday to me".

Meredith shook her head and went over, picking her youngest up. Gryphon laid against his mother's shoulder and smiled, nuzzling against her face. "Did you surprise Gavin, huh?" She cooed happily, tickling his tummy.

Gryphon giggled happily, "I gave Gabin his cer-al and him read the paper", he added. 

"That's so sweet", Meredith smiled, kissing his cheek, "Why don't we let Gavin have some time to himself so he can relax and get dress. Let's go get dadda and have breakfast," She suggested, rubbing his back.

"Where dadda?" Gryphon asked, craning to look out into the hallway.

"Dadda is being a lazy butt and is still in bed", Meredith laughed, kissing his stomach and making him squeal with laughter. She laughed and turned back to Gavin, "You want waffles for breakfast? I'll bring you up some". 

"Thanks mum", Gavin smiled, yawning, "Whipped cream with chocolate chips?" he asked. 

"Sure thing, love", She bent down and kissed the top of his head, "You get some rest and I'll bring you your breakfast in a bit", she smiled and kissed him again, "Happy birthday, Gavin". 

Gavin smiled up at her. She was the best mom in the whole world. He couldn't remember his real mother but Gavin didn't mind. He suspected if she was anything, she was probably like Meredith. Sweet, caring, loving and smiled at lot. At any rate, as far as he was concerned, Meredith was his only mother. He always just imagined she'd always been his mother. It felt like it anyway. He watched them leave his room. He chuckled to himself as he watched his mother put his brother down, hearing him shout for their father in a joyous manner and run down the hallway. He shook his head and, tired still from being woken up early by Gryphon, dozed back off again. 

 

Later in the day, the family lazed around the pool in the back yard. Gavin and Crowley got into a contest on who could hold their breath the longest and swim the fastest, eventually deciding to duel each other in a squirt gun fight. Meredith sat over in Gryphon's pool with him, watching the toddler dunk his toys in the water. He'd watch them float back to the surface before splashing happily at them. He saw his brother and father play and splashed his mother happily and giggled when she playfully flicked water at him back. He brought her his beach ball and she'd happily throw it and he'd toddle around his little pool to get it. After a while, he got bored and went to stand in between her legs and lean against her. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and happily leaned against her leg, gazing up at her. 

"Mama go in dadda's pool?" He asked, pointing to the bigger pool next to his.

As a rule, Gryphon wasn't allowed to go into the big pool without Gavin and Crowley being home. The toddler wanted to play with his brother and father and she just smiled, "Let's go play with dadda and Gavin". Picking him up, she walked over to where her chair was and set Gryphon down on it. He patiently sat while she put on his arm floaty's and then got his bigger floaty he could sit in. It was small and round with a seat. Crowley turned, smiling, watching her and Gryphon. Meredith caught her husband staring at her and she shook her head. Gavin sat up on the edge of the pool and held his arms out as Gryphon toddled over to him a second later. Meredith sat on the edge of the pool and handed her husband the floation device. Gavin set his brother into his floaty seat while his father held it, keeping it steady. 

"There you go Gryph, now you're in the big boy pool", Gavin smiled and held up his hand.

Gryphon laughed and put his hand against his brothers, not understanding the idea of a "high five". Gavin laughed and got back into the water with him. Crowley pulled himself up onto the side of the pool next to his wife and leaned on her shoulder, smiling. He kissed her exposed skin and then kissed her cheek, placing one arm behind her. They sat together and watched the boys play. Gryphon trying his best to chase Gavin and Gavin going under water before coming back up to surprise his brother. Gryphon loved the game and clapped his hands, hugging his brother's face whenever Gavin leaned a bit on his floaty, smiling at him brightly. The brothers played a while but Gryphon soon got tired and Gavin, doing his brotherly duty, picked him out of his floaty and carried him over to one of the lounge chairs and set him down on a towel. Meredith went to tend to him but Gavin just smiled. 

"I've got him, mum", Gavin told his mother as he took the floaties off of Gryphon's arms and toweled him off. 

He picked up his little brother and laid him against his shoulder and carried him back inside. Meredith and Crowley smiled at each other as Crowley wrapped a towel about his wife to keep her warm. He chuckled, scooping her up into his arms and kissed her as she playfully protested the need to carry her. 

 

Once the family was back into regular clothes, they sat in the living room so Gavin could open his gifts. Gryphon sat down next to him and watched him. From his father Gavin had gotten a laptop, a book on witchcraft and a suite. 

"For when you're at work", Crowley chuckled, messing his son's hair.

"Great", Gavin joked, chuckling, holding up his tie, "Maybe I can finally ask that one crossroads demon out on a date now", he winked playfully.

"You can do better", Crowley told him, swatting him playfully.

Meredith laughed at them, shaking her head. From her, Gavin had received a music box that played Scottish instrumental sounds, a birthday cared with money and a book she made with cooking recipes in it. Both her and Crowley had gone in and gotten him an ipod and Meredith had done the motherly thing and gotten him bathroom supplies. 

"Mine Gabin", Gryphon said, pointing to the colorful wrapping paper with dinosaurs on it. 

Gavin smiled and unwrapped it. There were a few things in the package. The biggest thing was a framed picture. It had three spots: On one side was a picture of him holding Gryphon when Gryphon had first been born. The second side was him with Gryphon when Gryphon was one and the bottom picture was a recent photo. The recent photo was Gavin and Gryphon sitting in the grass in the back yard and Gryphon was in his lap. Gavin was trying to show him how to blow bubbles and Gryphon was more interested in trying to catch them. Gavin tried not to tear up and noticed a few other things were with the gift as well: yellow socks with brown giraffes, a key chain of a black dog that had the name "Gavin" on the collar, and a small bag of M&M's.

"I take it Gryph picked these out?" Gavin laughed, looking at his mother.

"We walked around the store for hours and I let him pick", Meredith smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, I love it. Absolutely my favorite gift", Gavin told the toddler, kissing his head and smiling. "Mum, dad, thank you", he added, smiling at them.

"Don't thank me yet, you've got one more gift. Unfortunately your mother is against me bringing it into the house", Crowley told him, putting his hands in his pockets, he laughed at himself.

Gavin and Meredith both laughed. Meredith scooped up Gryphon and the three followed him out to the garage. Crowley made his son cover his eyes and then held out something in his hand as garage doors opened to let in a little more light. Gavin uncovered his eyes and his mouth fell open. Next to his mother's car was another one. It was sleek and silver. Clean and shiny under the garage lights. He turned and saw his father holding out a pair of car keys to him.

"Whaaaa...a car? Really?" Gavin grinned. 

"You've earned it", Crowley smiled at him, "Your mother tells me you've been doing a great job with your lessons and driving her car. Figured you'd like your own". 

Gavin thanked him and smiled. Crowley smiled and without hesitation he pulled Gavin into a hug and hugged him tightly. Gavin remembered having tried to hug him before a couple of years ago but his father had waved him off. He hadn't tried to do it again since. He just hugged him and thanked him again and Crowley told him he was proud of him. Meredith smiled at her husband and son, letting them have their moment. She just smiled and kissed Gryphon's cheek. Her little one was laying against her shoulder, clutching her sweater with one hand while he sucked his thumb. After a minute or two, the two pulled apart and Gavin turned to his mother.

"Mum, look! Now I can drive on my own", He laughed happily.

"As long as you drive carefully. Those drivers can be speed demons", She joked.

"You're funny darling", Crowley smirked at her. 

"Me drive with Gabin?" Gryphon wanted to know.

Gavin smiled and hugged his brother, "Of course. What would I be without my wing man?" He ruffled his brothers hair and kissed him, making his brother giggle.

Meredith and Crowley laughed at them. 

 

After a nice dinner and eating some cake, Meredith noticed Gryphon was getting sleepy. He was sitting on the kitchen floor and rubbing his eyes. Some of the hellhound puppies were laying at his side. She wiped off her hands from washing dishes and picked him up. She went into the living room where Crowley and Gavin were watching a movie together. Gryphon hugged his brother and father good night, each giving him a good night kiss. Crowley telling his wife he'd finish up the dishes. A reluctant Meredith agreed and kissed him good night. 

"Night Gabin", Gryphon waved at him over his mother's shoulder.

Gavin waved at him and smiled. Juliette and the puppies followed Meredith and her child upstairs a second later. After the dishes were done and their movie over, Crowley and Gavin went upstairs. Crowley said good night to his son and went into Gryphon's room. Meredith was asleep in the rocking chair next to Gryphon's bed. She was sleepily holding a book in her hands. Gryphon was tucked in and sound asleep. Crowley smiled, kissing his son good night and lifted his wife into his arms. Gavin smiled at his parents, loving how wonderful they were together. After their bedroom door closed, Gavin went in and sat in the rocking chair. He watched his little brother sleep. A second or two later, he got an idea and came back with his music box his mother had given him.

"Thought you'd like this too", Gavin whispered, setting the music box down on Gryphon's nightstand and then sitting back down in the rocking chair.

The scottish instrumental music started to play softly. Juliette rested her head on Gavin's leg and he scratched behind her ears. He decided he'd sleep by Gryphon's side tonight and surprise him when he woke up in the morning. 

"Happy berfday Gabin", Gryphon murmured sleepily, having heard his brother's voice.

"Thank you, Gryph", Gavin chuckled, "Gavin loves you", he told him. 

"Giffin loves you too Gabin", Gryphon told him and then rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Gavin just sat back in the chair and slowly dozed off, resting his chin to his chest. Not caring if his back hurt the next day.


End file.
